


Holmes庄园的玫瑰

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep





	Holmes庄园的玫瑰

Sherlock还记得，Holmes庄园里的玫瑰。

 

他10岁的时候，觉得世界上没有一件事比得上知识。  
知识本身这件事，不是书本，也不是实验，纯粹只是他所获取的，一些关于世界运作的细小规律。  
通常人们所追求的智慧，包括着对真善美的理解，以及对生活的剖析。  
而他专注于痕迹、线索以及连锁反应。  
他没有耐心，吃饭的时候胡乱往嘴里塞着东西，睡眠时间非常少，总是磕磕绊绊的，他不在乎这些，他不在乎。

所以在Mycroft交到他手里一朵玫瑰时他看起来疑惑极了，他甚至不知道庄园里还有玫瑰。

“Sherly，试着照看它们吧。”他哥哥把那朵除了刺的花朵交到他手中。

他开始非常地不愿意，直到Mycroft说作为交换可以给他买他想要的实验材料。

 

刚开始花都死了，他总是忘了浇水，面对着光秃秃的花园，Mycroft交给他一把种子。可是后来花还是死了，他浇了太多的水。Sherlock没好意思再问Mycroft要，用自己的零用钱重新买了。

这一次种子发芽长出了枝干，虽然有些艰难，但最后花还是开了，Sherlock急忙伸手摘花，却被扎了一手的刺。Mycroft把刺拔除了，微笑着接过那朵“罪魁祸首”。这是Sherlock学到的关于耐心的第一课。

 

30年后他再次回来，站在了空空的花园里，那些花都不见了，他和Mycroft也有5年没有见面了。“不，Sherly你看，”仿佛知道他在想什么，Mycroft往花园深处指去。

那里正有一个花骨朵，在微风中轻晃着，等待着开放。

 

END


End file.
